The Emperor's Diaries
by Darth Comrade
Summary: Kyle Katarn is assigned the heinous task of discovering The Empire's latest sinister plot. In the process critical questions will arise, and the only way to find the answers will require Kyle to undertake the most dreadful task! PENDING
1. Chapter1 The Disk

Disclaimer:

Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilms Ltd.

Jedi Knight belongs to Lucasarts Ltd.

A.N. Kyle Katarn has always been a long time fictional hero of mine, since I was about eleven! In fact he was the reason I became Star Wars fan, before I even knew the movies existed!

Here's my fanfic based on Kyle Katarn and his duty for the New Republic…he's in quite a sitch this time!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Obtaining the disk

Jan Ors, with one of her gloves off and leaning on the side of her new ship, the Denominator, patiently waited, and checked her nails, until Kyle was ready to leave. Last she heard, he was off to seize some disk the Empire had been keeping secret from the Republic. Whatever the information was on that disk, it must be vital to the Republic's discovery of The Empire's new plot.

But she couldn't care less, just as long as she doesn't get caught up in Kyle's missions as sometimes is the case. All she does is take him wherever he needs to go, that's her job, that's what she's been assigned and that's all she ever really wants to do.

Of course she does care about his safety, since he is a long time partner during the rebellion and now throughout the New Republic's existence, but as long as he's off taking these risks she's just going to have to sit them out.

_**Bang!**_

With a tremendous explosion, a hole appeared on the wall of the far side of the hangar.

Jan jumped to the eruption and slipped her glove back on. Quickly she removed her blaster pistol from its holster and directed it towards the smoke.

"Jan!" A deep croaky voice called, "Ready the ship!"

A bearded man charged through the smoke, dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and brown boots and shoulder pad.

"Kyle?" Jan muttered.

"Ready the ship Jan! Hurry!" Kyle cried as he ran towards her.

Jan's puzzlement was answered when laser blasts appeared through the smoke directed at Kyle.

She hopped into the cockpit and frantically hit several buttons and flicked other switches, bringing the engines to life. Taking another peek behind her she saw a number of storm troopers sprinting through the hole in the wall.

Jan punched a lever beside her, resulting in the Denominator's approach to the hangar exit.

As Kyle slipped the disk in his pouch he directed his blaster pistol behind him while running towards the moving ship, taking several shots and putting down a couple of troopers.

The Denominator was now facing the exit and Jan called through her headset, "Kyle! Two more seconds and I'm out'a here!"

"I'm on it!" Kyle replied.

In the nick of time, Kyle hopped onto the Denominator's wing and dived into the cockpit before it closed shut.

"Nice to see you're keeping up tradition!" Jan mocked as Kyle settled himself in his seat and fixed his seatbelt.

The Denominator blasted itself out of the hangar as storm troopers stood at the edge firing away in its direction. As it disappeared on the horizon the storm troopers gave up firing.

"Blast those adversaries of ours! They always seem to get away in the nick of time!" spat a storm trooper as he joined his comrades in the remorseful bobbing of their heads.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. This is merely the introduction…typically Star Wars always has an explosive intro!


	2. Chapter2 Touring Courascant

A.N. This did take quite a while…I suffered a nasty writer's block, hopefully the rest will flow in more smoothly!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter2- Touring Courascant

"We've studied the disk you've taken from The Empire" Mon Mothma spoke bluntly, "And found some interesting facts about their recent acts."

She stood from her chair and walked around her desk, clearing the view from the large window behind her of the beautiful Courascant background.

"What are they up to?" Kyle inquired, earning an annoyed look from Jan who hated it when Kyle wanted to just skip to the point. Mon Mothma just laughed.

"I know you'd like to rush this meeting, but frankly, we can't really put our finger on it"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, The Empire has made some recent exploits to an old planet in the outer rim section…"

"Isn't it always" Kyle scoffed.

"The head of the operation is an old loyalist for the Empire, he in fact participated in the Clone Wars and was a well decorated commander" Mon Mothma leaned against her desk, "we tried to dig into his profile but other than what I've told you and his name, Wiley, there was nothing."

"Wiley?" Jan ridiculed.

"Sounds like one" Kyle smirked, "so what do you suggest I do?"

"We don't know yet," Mon Mothma grimaced, "Looks like you two are going to have to sit this one out until we find more to work on."

"Sit it out?" Kyle snapped, "That's a new one, I don't think I was ever assigned a task this difficult"

"We're on Courascant, Kyle," Jan reassured him, "I don't think it'll be too hard to do!"

Kyle crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, Mon Mothma giggled at his childish reaction and walked closer to him.

"Life isn't always exciting, Katarn!" she placed her hand on the back of his chair, "We all learn something new at some point!"

She then walked out the door of her office as Jan, with a wry smile on her face, eyed him as he continued his scowling at nothing.

--------------------------------------

"It's been such a long time since I've browsed around Courascant!" Jan reflected, "Don't you just love this planet?"

They walked down the crowded alleyways and high bridges that were decorated with colorful shops and attractive bargains.

Kyle snorted, "Well, it brings back a lot of memories, I'll tell you that!"

"Don't you ever think of anything other than action and violence!" Jan whined.

"Can't! I spent too much time under The Empire's influence," Kyle remarked, "besides, you try keeping a good balance with the force while sword swinging it with sith masters every once in a while!"

Jan sighed as Kyle swung his arms about gesturing his light saber battles.

"Oh and another thing, Jan" Kyle poked her, "you wouldn't know what it's like to live the life of a Jedi Knight such as myself!"

"Yes I would, Kyle!" she insisted, "I've lived long enough under your influence to understand you more than your own mother!"

Kyle raised a brow, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Jan returned to a casual walk to not attract too much attention, "As a matter of fact, Jedi life is just as tough as a star pilot's life!"

"Except star pilots aren't as dedicated!" Kyle teased.

"We don't need to be!" Jan teased back.

"Whatever!"

Jan smirked at his sudden submit.

Kyle did the same when he saw her smirk.

"You're really smug right now aren't you!"

"A little!" Jan nodded.

"Good, because I'm really going to prove you wrong in the next couple of days!"

---------------------------------------------------

"This is it…where it all happened!" Jan admired, she sighed awing at the immense structure.

"It's just a load of rubble that they're reconstructing…what's the big deal?"

"Kyle! It's history!" Jan snapped.

The wide and high trapezium structure extended with four towers going up and a much thicker and taller tower extending from the middle.

"The old Republic's Jedi Temple!" she fell back into her transe, earning an eyeroll from Kyle, "It must've been quite a symbol in the old days…don't you think?"

"If it was, why don't they just rebuild it like we've requested to?"

"For one thing Kyle, there aren't that many Jedi yet for it to be used!" Jan pointed out, "And another thing it's a great piece of history, I doubt the new republic would like to simply demolish the thing and rebuild all over it!"

"Whatever…I'll be in that cantina if you need me"

Jan stood still, deep in thought of the great effort and struggle that was put in by the rebellion for this structure. And all the other ones around her of course, but from the very start it was all for the very Jedi that dwelled in this building. She wondered what they must've been like. What were their names? How did they fight? How powerful were they?

It's really a great feeling that you get, knowing that you've participated in a great struggle that changed the history of the galaxy itself! Jan sighed and followed Kyle while taking a last glance towards the relic.

-------------------------------------------

Seated on the outside tables, Jan and Kyle took sips from their drinks and relaxed on the high platform offering a view of the Senate building and the Jedi temple.

"You seem to be thinking a lot, Kyle," Jan started, "I don't know if it should be taken as a good thing!"

Kyle laughed, "Why is it that you always think I'm planning to do something bad!"

"Because action and adventure is always on your mind! It's al you ever talk about!"

"Well, this time I was thinking differently!"

"Really!" Jan smirked.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded.

"Okay then…spill!" Jan leaned closer on the table.

Kyle leaned back in his seat, took in a deep breath and gulped.

"I was thinking about my father," He rubbed his chin, "I saw him last night in my dream"

"And," Jan spoke seriously.

"He seemed troubled…almost…perhaps annoyed at me"

"Was that all you saw?" Jan asked.

Kyle nodded with an expression of despair.

"Maybe it was nothing" Jan suggested but Kyle shook his head.

"It seemed too real to be nothing…I felt his pain but I don't know what it was about!"

"Do you think it has something to do with our next assignment?" Jan added.

Kyle shrugged, "I'll need to speak to Luke about this one"

Kyle took another sip of his drink and looked towards the setting sun over the Jedi Temple.

-------------------------------------------

A.N. It's these fluffy moments that add depth to a story!

Don't forget to review before you leave!

Anonymous allowed by the way.


End file.
